Guide rails of the aforementioned type, are disclosed, for example, in DE-OS 40 14 069, consist of flexible plastic pipes which, after having been bent along a turn, are stabilized by being filled with a casting compound.
The disadvantage of this is that the guide rail cannot be used again in the old form after having been used once.